


Captain Underpants AU

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Captain Underpants AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rated T for that final sentence I guess, Sort Of, This is a crack fic, Why Did I Write This?, i think, kara is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: As per title, it's a Captain Underpants AU where Lena hypnotizes Kara into Supergirl.





	Captain Underpants AU

**Author's Note:**

> This came into mind when I was trying to write something else. I think I needed it, haha.  
> All mistakes are mine.

“Kara, don’t you think it’d be wonderful if Supergirl were real?”

Her friend pursed her lips in thought. “I think I’d prefer if Krypto were real.”

Lena ignored her comment. “I think you’d make the perfect Supergirl.”

“Okay, what’s this about?”

“Umm…lately I’ve been really into hypnotization?”

“And?”

“I want to see if I can hypnotize you into thinking you’re Supergirl?”

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“One time offer.”

“Okay, okay! Now, look at this ring.”

“Isn’t that the ring that just came out of the cereal box this morning?”

“Shush, details,” Lena said with the wave of her hand. “Now look.”

Kara stared intently at the ring, and after a few seconds she suddenly became drowsy, her eyes fighting to stay open. _That’s odd, I haven’t said or done anything yet,_ Lena thought. She jumped in surprise when Kara suddenly fell flat onto the floor, a dazed look in her eyes as she stared into space.

Lena crouched down beside Kara and waved her hand in front of her face. There was no reaction. _Here goes._

“When I snap my fingers, you will obey my every command. You are now Supergirl!” she declared with the snap of her fingers.

Kara stood up abruptly, causing Lena to fall onto her butt. She watched in awe as Kara straightened up her posture, took off her glasses and untied her hair, fingers combing through golden locks. There was a rush of wind and somehow Kara was now wearing a Supergirl suit.

“I must go,” Kara—Supergirl said. “There’s a fire!”

Before she could blink Kara was gone. “Kara wait!” she cried out to no one.

_Oh fuck, how am I supposed to chase down a superhero?_


End file.
